Tu es un idiot mais je t'aime
by pepete55
Summary: Saison 3 episode 19, Dick fait ses excuses à Mac, mais que se passerait-il si la réaction de Mac n'était pas la même ?


Un OS un peu court, le début est pris d'un épisode et j'ai ensuite refait à ma sauce.  
C'est clairement pour les fans de Dick et Mac.  
Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.  
Sur ce, bonne lecture ! J'espère que ça vous plaira !

* * *

Sur la plage, Mac, Piz et Veronica étaient installés sur un banc, Logan et Dick étaient sur l'autre juste à côté. Wallace quant à lui essayait toujours de faire voler son avion sans grand succès. L'ambiance était tendue. Certains se jetaient des regards en coin, d'autres tentaient de s'ignorer royalement. Chaque mot était soigneusement pesé et la situation était pour le moins embarrassante.

Après une blague stupide de Dick, Mac se leva et s'éloigna à grands pas, prétextant qu'elle allait voir comment avançait Wallace, en réalité elle voulait seulement échapper à cette conversation, et encore plus à l'immaturité du grand blond. Mais visiblement, Dick n'en avait pas fini avec elle puisqu'il se leva à son tour et la suivit.

- Hey Mac ! Attends ! l'interpella-t-il.

Elle l'ignora, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle lui aurait répondu ? Elle n'avait rien à lui dire, elle ne savait même pas pourquoi il prenait la peine d'essayer de lui parler. Il avait toujours été clair qu'ils n'étaient pas fait pour s'entendre. Ils n'avaient rien en commun et ne pouvaient pas se supporter...  
Il courait presque pour la rattraper mais il fut rapidement à ses côtés.

- Je sais que toi et moi on n'a jamais vraiment été des bons amis mais... est-ce que tu veux savoir pourquoi ? commença-t-il.

- Pas vraiment.

En réalité, elle se demandait qu'est-ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire pour que Dick Casablancas lui adresse la parole. Elle voulait juste qu'il lui fiche la paix, comment est ce qu'elle avait pu mériter qu'on lui inflige une telle punition ? Mais comme pour le moment il n'avait pas été vache avec elle, elle préférait ne pas trop se montrer désagréable, même si elle restait distante.

- Parce que vous étiez tous les deux si intelligents, toi et Beaver. Et je pourrais dire que, tu sais, tu pensais que j'étais un crétin.

Mac écarquilla les yeux et l'expression de son visage confirmait que c'était toujours ce qu'elle pensait. Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de lui dire là, que si ils les avaient insultés c'est parce que le pauvre petit Dick se sentait rejeté ? Elle ne marcherait pas dans cette combine ! Elle ne savait pas où il voulait en venir, mais dans tous les cas, ses explications n'auraient aucune valeur aux yeux de Mac.

- Alors je me suis dit que la meilleure chose que je pouvais faire, c'était de... tu sais, la meilleure défense c'est l'attaque. Alors j'ai pensé...

Il posa lourdement sa main sur l'épaule de Mac pour la faire se tourner vers lui, il n'eut pas besoin d'esquisser le moindre geste supplémentaire, Mac s'étant retournée, ayant fixée cette main sur son épaule puis le visage de Dick, se demandant la raison de ce geste et surtout comment est ce qu'il osait poser ses sales pattes sur elle.

- La manière dont je vous ai traités toi et Beaver n'était vraiment pas cool, et je suis vraiment désolé pour toutes ces choses que j'ai dit.

- Ouais, okay, excuses acceptées.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait répondre d'autre ? Elle n'avait jamais attendu ses excuses et pour dire vrai, elle n'y croyait pas beaucoup mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus les refuser.

- C'est cool, t'es super cool. J'ai compris maintenant ce que mon frère voyait en toi.

Mac avait l'air surprise, qu'est-ce que Dick était en train de lui raconter ? Il n'était pas sincère quand même, si ? Si ses excuses pouvaient avoir une once de vérité et qu'avec un peu d'efforts elle pouvait presque y croire, là c'était gros tout de même. Si c'était ça ses techniques de drague, elles étaient bien nazes, elle se demandait bien comment toutes les filles pouvaient tomber sous le charme de ce grand crétin.

- Écoute, te fatigue pas avec moi, je ne suis pas une de ces filles qui glousse en te voyant, tu ne me mettras pas dans ton lit Dick.

- Qui t'a dit que c'était ce que je souhaitais ? Hum tes désirs parlent pour toi. Il fallait le dire que tu fantasmais sur Le Grand Dick, il y a pas de honte, et puis je ferais tout ce que tu veux.

Mac leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'y avait rien de plus lourd qu'un type qui faisait des blagues perverses.

- Le bonnet que tu portes, c'est pour protéger ton cerveau ? Parce que je tiens à te signaler que c'est inutile, le tien a visiblement déjà grillé depuis longtemps, répliqua-t-elle.

Elle savait qu'elle se montrait aussi puérile que lui. Mais pour se faire comprendre, il fallait se mettre au même niveau que son interlocuteur !  
Dick éclata de rire.

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais si drôle mon sucre d'orge. Le sens de l'humour chez les femmes, j'aime ça !

Mac lui lança un regard noir.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, dit-elle d'un ton sec

Dick lui appuya sur le bout du nez d'un air joueur.

- Et tu es encore plus mignonne quand tu es en colère. Une vraie tigresse.

Elle poussa un soupir d'exaspération et s'éloigna, espérant s'en débarrasser mais il continuait à la suivre.

- Tu ne peux pas me foutre la paix ?! râla-t-elle.

Dick gloussa bêtement.

- Non.

Mac poussa un énième long soupir.

- Écoute Dick, je ne t'aime pas, tu n'es qu'un pauvre type, tu ne vaux rien, tu as l'intelligence d'une moule et encore c'est vexant pour les moules, la capacité émotionnelle d'une petite cuillère, tu es superficiel, les filles viennent juste te voir pour ton fric et tes seuls amis sont des bouteilles de whisky. Sincèrement, tu fais pitié. Maintenant si tu ne comprends pas pourquoi je ne veux pas te parler je ne sais pas ce que je peux te dire de plus !

Dick perdit son sourire qui l'accompagnait en toute circonstance, même ses yeux ne brillaient plus du même éclat.

- Merci de m'avoir dit ce que tu pensais, c'est rare qu'on se montre aussi sincère, répondit-il amèrement.

Dick avait l'air absent, comme si les paroles de Mac se répétaient en boucle dans sa tête, l'assommant à chaque fois. Il s'éloigna de Mac tandis qu'elle se mordillait les lèvres, se sentant coupable et sachant très bien qu'elle avait été trop loin. Cela restait un homme avec des émotions, ce qu'elle avait fait était juste stupide et méchant. Elle le rattrapa.

- Attends Dick. Je... je suis désolée, tu m'énervais et j'ai dit des choses absurdes, je ne les pensais pas.

Dick lui sourit sans grande conviction, le mal était déjà fait.

- Dick.

Elle posa sa main sur son bras. Il la fixa.

- Je ne dirais pas que tu es le type le plus intelligent que je connaisse, ce serait hypocrite. Mais tu es quelqu'un de bien au fond, tu es gentil et drôle.

Elle lui sourit et Dick lui rendit son sourire.

- Tu sais je ne te considérais pas comme une bimbo que je voulais mettre dans mon lit. Tu vaux mieux que ça.

Elle comprit que c'était sa manière un peu maladroite de lui faire un compliment.

- Merci Dick.

Dick approcha sa main prudemment et lui caressa la joue. Mac frissonna puis rougit, ce qui bien évidemment fit sourire le Dick.

- Franchement j'aimerais bien mériter un jour une fille comme toi.

- Mais c'est déjà le cas.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Dick. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'on n'avait pas embrassé Dick comme ça, tout en douceur.

- Woah, chuchota-t-il.

- Ça tu l'as dit.


End file.
